The Reckoning
Summary A SENIOR PRANK NIGHT TO DIE FOR — Despite all that has happened, Caroline is determined to see that Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler all enjoy a traditional Senior Prank Night before the school year begins at Mystic Falls High School. However, when uninvited guests show up, it doesn’t take long for the evening to take a deadly turn. Damon convinces Jeremy that he can use his new connection to the other side to help find a way to defeat Klaus. Finally, Klaus deepens his hold on Stefan and uses him for increasingly violent and dangerous purposes. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Recurring Cast *Claire Holt as Rebekah *Sebastian Roche as Mikael *Malese Jow as Anna *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan Guest Stars * Anna Enger as Dana * Mark Buckland as Chad thumb|250px|left|Canadian Promo thumb|right|250px|Promo Quotes Bonnie: '''Listen to me, I know you wanna help and I know you miss your sister but what you did was reckless and stupid. '''Matt: I know, Bonnie. I know. But it worked. It was worth it. Bonnie: You don’t want to be part of all this, Matt. You’re the only one of us who actually gets to live their life like a normal person, no matter how lost you feel. Don’t forget that. Soundtrack “Will Do” - TV On The Radio “Please Ask For Help” - Telekinesis “10,000 Lovers” - Ida Maria “Torch Song” - Shady Bard Gallery 3.05-7.jpg 3.05-6.jpg 3.05-4.jpg 3.05-3.jpg 3.05-2.jpg 3.05-1.jpg KlausAndBonnie.jpg|Set Photo - Katerina Graham and Joseph Morgan the-vampire-diaries-promo-the-reckoning_450x246.png VD305A_0104b.jpg-f3426ea1-t3.jpg|Klaus and Elena Trivia *Matt reveals something about the timeline of the show in this episode: He says "one year ago," referring to the Pilot, meaning that the events of season one and two actually happened in only one year. Because Elena's parents died in May 2009 (as revealed in Bloodlines) and the Pilot takes place in the same year, and since the events of this episode are taking place a year after those of the Pilot, the show is therefore in the early fall of 2010 as of this episode. *Although he has been part of the main cast from the very beginning of the show, this is the first episode ever in which Zach Roerig does a Previously On-voiceover. *This is the second episode (this season) not to feature Alaric. *This is the first time Katherine and Damon kiss (Third time counting the whole series) in Season 3. *Tyler Lockwood becomes a Hybrid and the first successful hybrid sired by Klaus. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Bonnie Bennett Category:episodes featuring Caroline Forbes Category:Episodes featuring Klaus Category:episodes featuring Jeremy Gilbert Category:Episodes featuring Matt Donovan Category:Episodes featuring Tyler Lockwood Category:Episodes featuring Katherine Pierce Category:Episodes featuring Vicki Donovan Category:Episodes featuring Anna